


The Infamously Cruel

by belatedbday69



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other, Short One Shot, Tension, any gender player character, first-person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedbday69/pseuds/belatedbday69
Summary: A tense argument between Merula and the player character (Avery Powell).
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Kudos: 28





	The Infamously Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot, if y'all like it I'll write more.

“Merula!” I yell after her, briskly following her down the hallway. “Merula Snyde!”

She groans before spinning around to face me. “What?”

“What in the goddamn hell was that?” I grit my teeth, stepping toward her, my hand itching for my wand. 

“Yeesh, no need swear, Powell,” she interrupts. 

“Your behavior was _beyond_ unacceptable, Merula!”

“Look, I’m not friends with those in your little ‘curse-breakers’ club. I don’t know what you want from me.” She turns to leave, but I grab her arm and turn her to face me.

“That is no excuse for the way you treated Penny.” I sneer at her.

“Oh, so _that’s_ what this is about.” 

I fold my arms. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on, Powell, we all know you have more than just a _crush_ on Haywood.” She looks smug, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“What? We’re _friends_. It’s been… a long time since - It’s irrelevant.”

“Hm. Could’ve fooled me.” She chuckles. 

I turn away from her, exasperated. “Do you understand that I cannot possibly… We’re friends, Merula! I trusted you!” 

“That was your first mistake.”

I roll my eyes. It’s been almost five years of this petty back and forth. “You took it too far this time. You know what this means to her. We were _so close_ -”

“And to see it blow up in all of your faces? Mm.” She licks her lips. “Delicious.” 

“You’re unbelievable. Honestly!” I throw my head back to laugh. “And to think I was going to ask for your help!” 

There’s a flash of confusion on her face before she scowls at me. “Look, Powell, I didn’t mean to give you the impression that we’re somehow on good terms. You are merely… in my way.” She pushes past me.

“Good. Walk away. Like you always do.” 

She takes out her wand as she turns around. As she’s in the middle of casting a spell, I grab her wrist, pulling her toward me. “You don’t want to do that.”

“Don’t I?” She maintains eye contact with me, challenging me. My face is surprisingly close to hers. I can feel her breath graze my skin. My stomach drops. I grind my teeth.

“I am tired of begging for your respect,” I sneer, pushing her away. “I _know_ you know how I… how I feel about you. But…” I can feel my eyes start to well up with tears. Shit. “Forget it. I have to go see if Penny is okay.” 

“Wait, I wasn’t - Powell!” She calls after me, but I’m already down the corridor and out the door.

I walk across the courtyard, tears streaming down my face. I work urgently to wipe them up with the sleeves of my robe. It is not unlike Merula to act so selfishly, or so insensitively. But ever since last year when we… got closer, she’s been softer, kinder. It’s hard for me to open up to people. Usually they just want to hear about the vaults or my brother, or about Penny and where she is and what she’s doing. 

Merula is different. She challenges me to be better, and calls me on my bullshit when no one else will. When we’re alone it’s like we’re in a different dimension where we’re the only ones who exist. She’s sweet and gentle and it feels different, like she’s trying to act on her good thoughts instead of the bad, like she’s valuing more than just her own power as a witch. 

Was it so wrong for me to expect something different this time? Something new from the infamously cruel, Merula Snyde?


End file.
